


Ice & Easy

by crazypyp



Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy fic, I'm a sucker for the jock x nerd trope, Lightning is a bit stubborn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: Cameron decides to go ice skating with Lightning. Unfortunately, Lightning isn't well versed in skating & refuses to admit it. (Prompt by creativitchee's mini scenario generator on Tumblr!)
Relationships: Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Cameron Corduroy Wilkins
Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020028
Kudos: 4





	Ice & Easy

Out of every sport in the world, there was one that was considered a sport that Lightning sucked at; ice skating. He didn’t want to admit to anyone though, it was embarrassing for him to be good at nearly everything athletic except for ice skating. The teenager had poor balance which really showed when he was on wheels. Hockey was somewhat easier for him cause he would always use the stick for balance, & falling down was almost expected when playing. But going into a rink on thin blades in ice & running around was completely different to him. 

On the other hand, Cameron was much better at it, which came to a surprise to Lightning. Being in a bubble for so long, Cameron had read books about the proper way to ice skate & do other things like that. He’d tried it before with his friends, but only once. But since then, he’d always wanted to go again. Lightning was always ready for a challenge & was also the fun, athletic type, so he was the perfect candidate to hang out with! That, & they were dating & ice skating seemed like a fun thing to do!

Lightning was stalling for time by the rink, trying to do everything but go inside. Much to his dismay, Cameron always managed to have a way to fix it. 

“Aw sha-dang, I forgot my wallet at home,” the jock lied. 

“That’s okay!” Cameron responded. “I already have mine since I knew you’d forget.”

“Gee, thanks…” he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his coat. 

While getting their skates, Lightning purposely tried fumbling over his laces so he wouldn’t have to go in. But of course, Cameron helped him. Though, a little disgruntled of having to tie his boyfriend’s shoelaces when he always wears sneakers. 

Cameron got into the rink a bit nervous as he wasn’t too good & was worried he’d be left behind while Lightning would be doing backflips on ice. Despite how entertaining that would be, there’s no way that would happen without Lightning spraining something due to his inability to skate. 

Lightning soon followed, holding onto Cameron’s hand as well as the side of the rink. He fumbled a bit going in & almost fell which Cameron took notice of, resulting in a small laugh from the shorter boy. 

“You can go ahead of me if you want,” Cameron said. 

Lightning shook his head. “I think I’m sha-good for now,” he said. 

Cameron nodded, walking on the skates in a slow pace, slowly getting the hang of it. He began to quickly pick up speed, soon letting go of the bars, bringing Lightning away from them as well. He assumed Lightning was only holding on just in case as he wasn’t really putting up much of a fight when going towards the middle of the rink. But as they got farther away from any balance or support, it became evident why the jock wasn’t too keen on going. 

“Uh, Rudy, would you like some assistance?” the bubble boy asked. “I’ve studied a few balancing techniques & they’ve helped me thus far!”

The other boy shook his head. “I’m sha-good. Just don’t wanna outshine you on the ice!” Of course that was a lie. Cameron looked like a professional figure skater compared to the mess of an attempt he was doing.

Cameron shrugged, deciding to let go of Lightning’s hand. “Alright then, suit yourself,” he said as he began to continue to skate, leaving him behind as he couldn’t move forward without falling flat on his face. 

Lightning was slipping, trying to find his balance, but failing miserably. Eventually, he fumbled, taking a misstep & fell right on his back in the ice. Some people looked over to see if he was okay while Cameron reached over to help him up but Lightning refused the offer, managing to get up on his own. He soon realized that he needed the extra person for balance & linked arms with his boyfriend. 

“Uh, Cammy, you mind if we go sha-back?” Lightning asked, a bit embarrassed. He was grabbing onto his arm tightly to prevent him from falling again. Cameron could only support so much weight, so the two of them standing wouldn’t last long at all before he made another embarrassment of himself.

Cameron gave a nod & slowly brought them both over to the edge of the rink again. Lightning held onto the support bars rather tightly, to keep himself from slipping. He eventually made his way to a bench as he’d had enough ice skating done for an entire lifetime. Cameron went over with him, sitting beside him & taking off his skates. 

“I suppose you aren’t well versed in ice skating, huh?” Cameron asked, looking at him. 

Lightning shook his head. “Not really,” he admitted. 

“Is that why you didn’t want to go here then?”

“Sha-yeah, it’s the only thing I’m not good at.” He was a bit ashamed of himself. He was supposed to be good at everything sporty, but for some reason, he wasn’t good at this. 

“Perhaps I got a bit too carried away with my excitement of skating then. The inability for you to tie your skate’s laces should’ve been a giveaway now that I think about it…”

“It’s not you’re sha-fault. I mean, I shoulda sha-said something earlier,” Lightning said as he played with the zipper of his jacket. 

There was a long moment of silence where they were & none of them said anything. Cameron broke the silence by gathering his things & getting up to put on his normal shoes. 

Lightning looked over at him in confusion. “Where are you sha-going?” he asked curiously. 

“Ice skating is no fun without someone else to hang out with,” he explained. “I’d figure we do something else that could be equally as fun.” He was a bit disappointed & Lightning could see it. But if Lightning didn’t want to do it, there was no point in forcing him.

“Well, we don’t sha-have to,” Lightning said. “I mean, we could try again.”

Cameron bit the inside of his cheek. “I dunno, you didn’t seem too happy the whole time we were here, & I don’t want to put you in a bad mood by having you do something difficult for you.”

Lightning scoffed. “Difficult? Sha-please! It’s not difficult! I was just warming up!” His competitive spirit seemed to be kicking into full swing. “Just ah, my warm ups usually start with me falling & stuff.” 

Cameron rolled his eyes, deciding to put on his ice skates again. “Alright then, but I have a feeling this time I’ll be the successful one.”

Lightning grinned a bit. “Is that a sha-challenge?” he asked. 

“Perhaps. Unless you’re not up for it.” 

“I’m always up for it!” 

With that said, Lightning grabbed Cameron’s hand & they made their way back to the rink. 


End file.
